Sleeping Beauty doesn't Wake up
by Mimi Karuzawa
Summary: Sang Putri akan terbangun oleh ciuman dari Sang Pangeran-itu adalah dambaan setiap gadis/ Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dicintai oleh Naruto-kun/ "Maafkan aku"/ Dalam hati ini siapa yang menangis?/ Rate T-Semi Lemon? OOC-NaruHinaNejiSaku Genre angst/drama/


Dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri. Seorang raja dan ratunya diberkahi dengan kelahiran seorang putri. Untuk merayakan kelahiran sang putri, tujuh orang peri memberkahinya dengan kebijaksanaan. Akan tetapi, pada saat itu muncul seorang penyihir yang jahat. Dia berkata, "Pada umur 17 tahun sang putri akan meninggal akibat tertusuk jarum beracun."

Sang raja dan ratu bersedih, tetapi seorang peri berkata kepada sang raja yang sedang bersedih, "Tenanglah, sebagai peri ketujuh aku belum memberikan berkatku pada sang putri. Kalau untuk meringankan kutukan sang penyihir, sepertinya aku bisa. Sebagai ganti kematiannya, sang putri hanya akan tertidur selama seratus tahun, kemudian tepat setelah seratus tahun sang putri akan terbangun oleh ciuman dari sang pangeran yang datang menolongnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sleeping Beauty

Itu adalah dambaan abadi tiap gadis

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE SLEEPING BEAUTY DOESN'T WAKE UP**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Shippuden ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Warning**

Begitu banyak Typo bertebaran di muka bumi, ide pasaran, alur cepat, penulisan yang sangat standard dan masih awam dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rate : T/ Angst/Hurt-comfort/Drama

Semi-Lemon

.

.

.

.

( **Don't like. Don't read** )

Silahkan di-skip

Chapter One

 **-New Heart-**

Hari ini hanyalah hari lain di musim dingin bulan Desember. Salju telah turun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Suhu dingin telah menyelubungi kota Konoha dengan selimut tipis yang hanya menghadirkan rasa sepi.

Ini juga adalah kegiatan rutin Hiashi yang dikerjakannya sehari-hari; berpura-pura. Dia telah menjadi ahli dalam hal ini. Takdir tidak memaksanya. Dia juga tidak mengutuk kehidupannya. Ini adalah pilihan yang dia ambil sebagai Hyuuga, sebagai pemimpin klan; panutan yang akan jadi tolak ukur.

Saat Tertua Hyuuga menghampirinya dengan senyum hangat yang memancarkan kecerdasannya, Hiashi memamerkan topeng dinginnya yang tak pernah usang dimakan usia. "Seluruh klan Hyuuga ikut senang dengan kelahiran putrimu, Hiashi."

Hari itu tanggal 27 Desember. Sang ketua klan dianugerahi seorang penerus, anak perempuan. Hiashi mensyukurinya dengan segenap hati, tapi tidak ucapan kata panjang yang keluar dari bibirnya atau sikapnya. "Terima kasih"

Istrinya tampak lelah dan kurang sehat. Dia terbaring tanpa daya di salah satu kamar bersalin Rumah Sakit Konoha. Napasnya terasa berat di udara dingin yang kering. Bayinya tertidur di pelukannya. Kecil, lembut, dan hangat. Pipinya yang bulat memerah seperti ujung hidungnya. Bulu matanya lebat seperti rambutnya yang indah.

Sang Tertua Hyuuga masuk dengan langkah pelan yang penuh perhitungan. Nyonya Hyuuga terbangun. "Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat, Hyuuga-san."

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan."

Ada kilauan bahagia di sepasang mata Hyuuga-nya. Dia berubah menjadi seorang dewi dalam sekejap mata.

"Kalian sudah memberi nama?"

"Hinata."

"Oh, itu nama yang bagus," kata Sang Tuan dengan tersenyum. Wajah tuanya tampak beberapa keriput. "Semua orang akan mengingatnya beserta nama di belakangnya"

"Tentu saja, dia akan menjadi orang yang bisa menundukkan lawan bicaranya nanti. Dunia akan mengakuinya. Kecantikan dan kehalusan budi pekertinya akan tersebar di Konoha. Dan saat itu, aku dengan bangga akan menyeruakan namanya, dia lah anakku. Penerus Hyuuga Corp." Hiasi berkata dengan lantang, matanya memancarkan kepercayaan diri yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Walaupun tidak terlukis senyuman di lengkungan bibirnya, namun ditilik dari kata-katanya tadi, Hiasi begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran putrinya tersebut.

"Ya, kita tunggu saja."

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun bergnti tahun. Hinata tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang bernilai di mata Klan Hyuuga.

Umur delapan tahun, Hinata diajarkan hak dan tanggung jawab Hyuuga.

"Kau bertanggung jawab dalam meneruskan Hyuuga Corp, Hinata." Mata besar Hinata bersinar mendengarkan petuah kakeknya. Hiasi memandang putrinya dari balik tirai. Tersenyum

Umur sepuluh tahun, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan peraturan Klan Hyuuga.

"Begitu banyak yang menginginkan kita jatuh tertindas. Kau harus kuat menopang itu semua. Bersikaplah sesuai aturan klan"

Dirinya menjadi mawas terhadap semua pro-kontra yang terjadi di Hyuuga. Hiasi siap melindungi putrinya dari belakang.

Umur sebelas tahun, saat pesta ulang tahunnya. Hinata di ajarkan bersosialisasi dengan patner-patner Hyuuga Corp. Hinata yang masih kecil dipaksa untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan yang membosankan, tidak ada anak kecil seumurannya, semua orang yang datang dengan wajah penuh kepalsuan. Hinata merasa sendiri.

"Wah, penerus Hyuuga memang berbakat. Apa dia mampu menguasai semua kemeluk politik Hyuuga?"

Pancaran mata dan telinganya menjadi jeli terhadap penghasut dan pengkhianat Hyuuga Corp. Hiasi membayar mata-mata rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh Hyuuga demi putrinya.

Masa depan Hinata sudah terpampang jelas saat putrinya berusia tiga belas tahun. Buku-buku tebal dengan kalimat-kalimat rumit menjadi santapan di meja belajarnya. Segala tentang ilmu ekonomi, bisnis, nilai-tukar uang merupakan hal yang paling disukainya.

Jika anak seusianya begitu asyik merindukan kasih sayang dan teman-teman sejawatnya. Tapi itu bukan untuk Hinata. Petuah dari kakeknya begitu melekat di kepalanya bak lem yang tak mudah terkoyak. Kesempurnaan menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Pendidikan yang diterapkan oleh Hyuuga membuatnya menjadi gadis dengan segala keberkahan. Menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian gravitas Hyuuga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sekaligus magnet bagi pengkhianat-pengkhianat yang ingin menjatuhkan Hyuuga Corp. Hiasi menjadi khawatir

Malam itu Hiashi ingin bicara pada putrinya. Dia ingin mengungkapkan rasa kasih sayangnya. Hiashi ingin memeluk Hinata yang sudah mengikutinya sejauhnya ini.

Hinata tak ada di dalam kamar. Jendelanya terbuka. Sosok sang ayah dalam diri Hiashi terbakar emosi dan dihujam rasa takut. Dia belum sempat melakukan tindakan pencegahan tapi seseorang telah merenggut putrinya yang berharga.

Bayangan-bayangan kematian Hinata menyudutkan Hiashi pada posisi ayah yang tak cukup baik untuknya. Tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan untuk mencari bantuan, Hiashi mengaktifkan semua mata-mata rahasianya. Jantungnya yang berdegup keras memompa amarah seiring putaran roda empat yang cepat. Dia tak memedulikan apapun. Bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Hiashi belum jauh saat melihat putri kecilnya di tangan orang lain.

Hanya ada satu tindakan yang wajib ia lakukan; melindungi putrinya. Dalam pikiran Hiashi, membunuh adalah hal yang jadi tugasnya malam itu. Dialah pelindung Hinata, sampai kapan pun.

Dengan mudahnya, dan begitu banyak kekhawatiran, Hiashi menyelamatkan putrinya. Pengkhianat Hyuuga itu mati di tangannya, menciptakan kemungkinan kemeluk baru. Akan berdampak buruk bagi kelangsungan hidup Hyuuga. Hiashi kehilangan rasa takutnya. Dia siap mati demi Klannya, demi putrinya, dan kehormatan.

Kehidupan punya rencana lain.

Hizashi mengambil penawaran yang diberikan Kematian padanya. Bukan demi Hiashi, bukan juga demi klan, tapi demi jati dirinya, sebuah tindakan yang didasari atas keinginannya.

Jadi dia mati, begitu saja.

Hiashi tak membiarkan rasa bersalah mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tahu putrinya aman, tapi tak sepenuhnya. Tindakan apa yang paling tepat di saat seperti ini selain mempersiapkannya untuk menghadapi semua kemungkinan terburuk?

"Putrimu akan kesulitan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri," ujar sang tertua. "Karena itulah pendamping siap mati untuk Hinata harus ada."

Hiashi duduk di singgasananya. Kepalanya sedikit terasa sakit. Potongan-potongan harapan perlahan meninggalkannya, menyisakan satu penyesalan yang begitu kuat mencengkeram ketabahannya, 'kenapa penerusku bukan seorang putra? Jika saja dia anak laki-laki, tak akan pernah ada kecemasan dan ketakutan seperti ini.'

Hiasi terlambat menyesalinya, semua sudah berjalan selama tiga belas tahun. Dan sepanjang itu ia terus mendorong putrinya menjadi sesuai keinginannya. Namun, ia tidak memikirkan keadaan terburuknya. Nyawa putrinya sedang terancam.

"Neji anak yang pemberani. Kurasa anak itu siap dengan tugasnya melindungi putrimu."

Hiashi meraih cawan teh-nya, menyeruput cairan hangat itu tanpa suara. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada ayahnya, tapi dia tahu Neji bukan jawaban atau jalan keluar yang dia perlukan. Hiashi butuh seorang cadangan.

Neji Hyuuga, anak dari Hizashi yang berkorban nyawa demi Hiasi menyetujui gagasan itu. Dengan sekali perintah dia menganggukkan kepala mematuhi sang mantan tertua. Dengan pandangan mata dingin dan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar dia bersumpah darah di hadapan semua Klannya.

Hati Hiasi membatin, seakan ada lubang besar sedang menganga di hatinya. Ia tahu, Neji mengembang tugas yang berat. Melindungi putrinya sampai kapanpun. Ibarat ratu dan pengawal. Cahaya dan bayangan.

Hiashi memutuskan untuk meluruskan masalah dengan Neji.

"Kenapa kau sampai sejauh ini menyetujuinya?"

Hiasi berkata pada suatu malam pada Neji. Neji yang saat itu selesai dengan belajarnya, menutup buku dengan perlahan. Dimundurkannya kursinya hingga terdengar bunyi berderit dari lantai. Kursi dengan kaki penyangga kayu berat itu terlihat melompong di tinggal sang tuannya. Neji memandang Hiasi dengan tatapan menusuk. Kemudian dia mendengus,

"Karena aku benci padamu."

Jawaban yang sangat dimengerti oleh Hiasi sepenuhnya. Akhirnya tiba juga masa dia mendengar kata itu dari mulut keponakannya. Dia tidak akan menampar ataupun membela diri, memang seperti itu keadaanya. Takdir kejam yang berpihak pada Neji dan Hizashi.

"Kau membenciku, namun kau melindungi putriku."

Hiasi bersikap dengan sangat tenang. Ia ingin Neji mengeluarkan semua perasaannya saat ini. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, menatap bulan yang terlihat dari jendela tak bertirai. Bulan itu dingin dan sunyi, meski banyak bintang yang bersamanya,sama seperti hati pemuda itu. Bahkan warisan mata yang diturunkan padanya, telah menambah keyakinan Neji. Bahwa orang yang terlahir di Hyuuga hanya akan membawa kesunyian dan kedinginan dalam dirinya.

"Melihatmu tersiksa mungkin lebih baik. Kau tahu aku membencimu, bahkan Hinata sekalipun. Ia akan selalu bersamaku, begitulah yang diharapkan keluarga Hyuuga. Kau akan selalu khawatir dan akhirnya jatuh secara perlahan memikirkan Hinata saat bersamaku. Aku kapan saja bisa menjadi pengkhianat, meskipun aku adalah keponakanmu."

Lagi-lagi Hiasi merasa tersindir. Kematian Hizahi menaruh luka yang dalam pada Neji, bahkan mengubah pandangan hidup Neji padanya. Hiasi tersenyum kelu.

"Jika kau berkhianat kapanpun nanti, kau pantas melakukannya. Karena aku pun seorang pengkhianat yang masih bisa tertawa di atas jasad kematian adiknya."

Neji mendengus kesal, pupil matanya bergulir ke samping. Ada nada keputus-asaan dibalik kata-kata Hiasi tadi.

"Ayahmu mati demi aku, dan aku tidak ingin anak satu-satunya pun berkorban untuk putriku. Aku tidak akan menjadikan kau penjamin, kau adalah amanat dari ayahmu. Aku akan menjaganya sampai kapanpun itu."

"Apa maksud anda?!" Neji berbalik menatap Hiasi. Tidak ada rauangan ataupun geraman, Neji sudah terbiasa mengontrol emosi tiap balik kata-katanya. "anda merasa bersalah, begitu? Permainkan kata apa yang sedang anda lakukan saat ini?"

"Kau adalah warisan berharga ayahmu. Aku pun akan menjaganya sama seperti menjaga Hinata. Bagiku kau adalah anakku. Aku tidak ingin menjadikan kisah ini seperti pengawal yang mengabdi selamanya demi sang putri." Kemudian Hiasi berbalik, kedua tangannya tetap setia di balik jubahnya "Kau bukan pion catur keluarga Hyuuga, separuh kekayaan Hyuuga Corp akan kuberikan padamu, dan saat itu aku ingin kau dan Hinata menjadi kekuatan kekuasaan ini. Jaga dan bimbinglah Hinata. Tapi jika suatu saat kau ingin berkhianat, maka datanglah padaku"

Hiasi berlenggang meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tuntas sudah apa yang sudah ia ingin katakan selama ini. Dia tidak mengharapkan pengampunan meski dia meminta maaf pada putra Hizashi itu. Hiashi hanya ingin Neji memahaminya. Jika Neji telah menjadi seorang ayah, dia pasti bisa mengerti.

Neji termangu di tempat, kembali menatap bulan yang perlahan-lahan disembunyikan sang awan.

"Apa ini yang ayah rasakan dulu. Melindungi sesuatu yang berharga."

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Mengisyaratkan hati pada otaknya untuk meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan sementara waktu. Neji mulai memahaminya. Ya. Dia memahaminya.

Pengalaman ini berdampak kuat pada perubahan dalam diri Hiashi. Dia tak ingin ada penyesalan. Pelan-pelan, dia mulai mencoba untuk meraih Hinata. Sedikit saja memanjakan dirinya sendiri yang telah begitu merindukan putrinya. Sedikit saja menunjukkan rasa bangganya pada gadis kecil yang telah terlalu lama dia asingkan dari hidupnya tapi begitu dekat di hatinya. Sedikit saja tersenyum padanya, menatap matanya yang bening, merasakan sentuhannya lagi, memberinya dukungan selayaknya seorang ayah. Bukan sebagai seorang pimpinan yang mengajarkan segala hal pada sang penerus.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Hinata."

' _Lakukan yang terbaik, putriku.'_

 _Sesuatu telah memindahkan kembali raungan-raungan dalam telinga rumah ini._

 _Menggantung tirai-tirainya yang tak tertiup angin_

 _Memukau cermin-cermin_

 _Hingga pantulanya kekurangan intisari_

 _Yang terdengar bagai gemeretak tanah di bawah kincir angin, menjadi sebuah_

 _pemberhentian mati;_

 _Ketiadaan yang menjadi tuli;_

 _Sebuah hembusan._

 _Sesuatu itu telah menggelindingi bukit-bukit ini_

 _Menuruni pegunungan, membuat isyarat-isyarat aneh_

 _Mendorong pensil ini, menembusi kehampaan yang tebal kini._

 _Menakuti-nakuti lemari-lemari dengan kesunyian meliputi cucian-cucian apak_

 _Seperti bebajuan yang ditinggalkan orang mati_

 _Tepat setelah si mati diperlakukan baik-baik oleh yang dicintai_

 _Tak masuk akal mengharapkan untuk segera ditempati._

-Derek Walcott-

.

.

.

.

Hiashi sadar, dia-lah orang yang tak punya kemampuan menjadi pemimpin klan. Tak ada protokol khusus untuk menjadi pemimpin klan, Hiashi hanya mengulang pola-pola kepemimpinan ayahnya, pendahulu-pendahulunya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata hadir. Sebuah pencerahan di klan yang terlalu lama berada dalam lingkaran gerhana dan kehilangan cahayanya.

Untuk semua itu, Hinata perlu memahami dunia luar, membawa pulang pemahaman-pemahaman baru dari petualangannya.

Di usianya yang kedelapan belas. Hinata tumbuh menjadi sosok perempuan cantik yang begitu dikagumi semua orang—laki-laki atau pun wanita. Jika dulu pancaran matanya begitu ambisius, sekarang ia menjadi sosok yang lain. Pancaran itu menjadi kasih sayang, tutur katanya halus, setiap gerak geriknya menjadi pusatan orang jika ia berjalan di keramaian tempat umum.

Begitupun Neji, setelah lima tahun perbincangannya dengan Hiasi—menyadarkannya. Pengkhianatan yang selalu dikumandangkannya perlahan-lahan memudar dan tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin bagi hati pemuda itu, inilah jalannya. Inilah keinginannya. Ia merasa nyaman, dan ia tidak ingin keluar dari zona aman yang selama ini ia bangun dengan susah payah.

Dengan usia lebih tua tiga tahun dari Hinata, ia mengajarkan banyak hal pada putri Hiasi tersebut bahwa menjadi penerus tidak harus menjadi sosok yang arogan dan tidak peka terhadap sekitar. Menjadi kuat memang dianjurkan, tetapi jangan sampai mematikan hati nurani.

Hiasi tersenyum bangga. Tidak sia-sia ia berbicara dengan Neji—lima tahun yang lalu. Para tertua menganggap Hiasi kehilangan akal, memberikan separuh kekuasaan Hyuuga Corp pada Neji yang merupakan bukan hak pewaris utama, ditambah Hinata yang sekarang tidak memiliki ambisi untuk memegang kekuasaan.

Hiasi sudah menduga, namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis di balik wajah topeng dinginnya. Inilah yang ia harapkan. Ia tidak ingin anak-anaknya menjadi penerus dengan berhati baja, tak bisa di gores meski dengan cinta yang banyak ditawarkan.

Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih kekuasaan untuk sementara waktu, sebelum masanya Hinata yang akan mengembannya.

Menikmati masa muda sesekali tidak apa-apa kan? Begitulah Hiasi yakini.

Ya.

Hiasi ingin putrinya mengenal dunia luar, bersekolah, berteman, melanggar aturan sesekali, mengenal cinta, mencintai dan dicintai.

Hiasi akan membuat putri sulungnya itu memiliki banyak kenangan manis, namun pahit pun tak mengapa—dia akan siap menopang dan memberikan semangat kepada putrinya itu, meskipun dengan wajah kaku sekalipun.

" _Aku seperti seorang putri tidur, sejak lahir aku sudah diberkahi dengan keberuntungan, dan Ayah merupakan keberkahan yang tiada dunianya di dunia."_

Putri tidur, ya?

Hiasi mengamininya.

"Kau memang seorang putri tidur, Hinata. Selama tiga belas tahun kau tertidur dalam buaian kepemimpin Hyuuga, sekarang kau sudah terbangun, bukan ciuman dari sang pangeran, tapi dari hati kecilmu sendirilah yang membangunkannya. Tiliklah ke dunia luar, begitu banyak yang menunggumu di sana."

Di sanalah Hiashi berdiri. Tersenyum. Lega. Bahagia. Menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

 _To be continue…_

.


End file.
